I Need You
by CherryWillow19
Summary: Nothing is ever as it seems in the games of Love. So what do you do when your love has moved on. Fight for love...Duh!
1. Chapter 1

_I Need YouAN: I wrote this a long time ago and just found it so tell me what you think. I might continue it. Feedback is welcomed._

Sasuke walked out of his small hut in the middle of the woods. It was located on top of a mountain away from any village. At the moment he wanted to set the whole place a blaze from frustration. _Why, why did these feeling have to come back…Why? _

Sakura walked away from the group for a moment to get some air. She loved group seven but they annoyed her some times. Was it really that hard for them to understand that sometimes she needed her space?

Finding a pond she sat down and allowed her mind to just wonder over everything that was bothering her. She was at the moment the only one of her friend with out a boo and it was taking its toile on her. Ino and the others didn't do it on purpose but still. She had no one to love, no one to care for and no one to care for her. When she came back from mission she went home to a cold empty house. Sure everyone came to see her, but she was still at home alone. No arms to hold her when she was upset or voice to remind her life was wroth living. God, why couldn't she just get over it and face the fact that she would be alone.

That's exactly how Sasuke found his old teammate, alone by a pond. Really they should take better care of her. Someone could come and take her away. He had dreamed of doing so. So many times it was painful to see her standing there. It was sad that she didn't hear him coming with headphones in her ears. The way she was looking at the water he could tell she was about to cry. If he hurried he wouldn't have to see her tears. Those tears that where like stabs to his heart.

But he chose not to stop her as she sang a song he wasn't familiar with. Amnesia she repeated over and over again.

"Eventually I will get though this

but right now it seems my hearts in the way.

I apologize for the way that I treat

you but I got to leave you.

Unless some how I come across a case of amnesia.

Amnesia amnesia."

He didn't have to wonder where this was coming from or how she sang each word with out messing up. When you're living something the words come to you, so easily. But he couldn't turn back now. His body, mind, soul, hell he'd even admit his life belonged to her. Now that he knew the truth he couldn't just leave her. Maybe later he'd let her go back and live in Konoha. When everything was said he would allow her to chose,... but at the moment she would come with him.

As he walked closer to the pink haired beauty he noticed she'd stop singing.

"You are getting sloppy Sasuke"

"What no kun. I'm starting to think that you don't love me anymore."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Since when did the Uchiha feel like talking so much? "Why are you here?"

With out another word he was right behind her, up against her ear he whispered. "I'm sorry"

She didn't try to fight him when he wrapped his arms around her and bite into her neck. It felt good and she didn't want to go back to feeling num and alone.

He didn't wait for the others to come and attack him after that either. He simple disappear, but not before telling Sakura one more thing. The only thing she really needed to hear.

"I'll be back for you." Those words broke her just like water to ice. It shattered her walls bring a flood of emotions she tried to hold back. Emotions for a missing nin that she loved and would always love.

As the others ran to check on Sakura; Sasuke transported back to his hut to grasps what he'd done. None of this would end well, but now he knew she would stay with him. Even if the means were sad and belittling she would stay; his Sakura would stay and help him build a home.

_**As always R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

A year had passed since the river and Sakura had put it all behind her. Well so she thought anyway. She'd even started dating other guys, well Sai. For two reasons: One he wouldn't let her date anyone else and two Naurto didn't trust anyone else. Sad but true, this was her now crazy life always revolving around team seven.

Sai wanted nothing more than to make Sakura happy. He did all he could but there was nothing he could do when the more he tried to be with her. The more he felt pain. With happening only when he was around Sakura. It didn't take long to figure out what Sasuke had done. Using the cruse seal he marked Sakura as his own.

Now he really wanted nothing more than to kill him. The fact that it still worked and becoming stronger told him that the run away was a live and coming back. He probably should have told the loving medic that her love was coming. But he was sent on a solo mission before he could. Yep, someone up there was just plain mean. Why didn't she have the right to know hell was about to break lose.

The night Sai left Sakura felt a burning desire in her. She had a need, but didn't know what it was or why it started this night. Fully awake she saw that she wasn't alone in her apartment. She really hadn't been for sometime, but she was so tired that she didn't notice. Shoot, working at a hospital all day will do that to anyone.

"Hello my cherry blossom" His greeting did nothing for her. The only thing she wanted him to do was explain to her why the hell he was here. Sakura took a deep breath and look the Uchiha dead in the eye and spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would come for you. I meant it, and now I'm here for what's mine." He had to be kidding she doesn't see him for a year since their last encounter and now he wanted her.

"Yeah," she wasn't able to start the rest of her sentence. Her mouth was cover by warms lips that tasted like tomatoes and cinnamon. Sakura put her hand up to push him away, but Sasuke easily grabbed her hand. Slowly pushing her back down on the bed; loving the song of moans that exited her mouth.

Once she started he didn't want her to stop. There was nothing holding him back from taking her. She was willing and he finally had all the answers he needed. Now he could get what he wanted without worry. So why was he hesitant to take her? To do what he'd been dreaming of for so long. Licking her neck he began sucking slowly. Relishing the fact that her cries went from stop into moans of his name.

No women could say his name like she did. That night she screamed his name many times as he drove her to the edge. She would be his wife, and no man would take her away from him. Not even his best friend could stop him from having her. Though he knew Naurto had a wife and was now happy.

As morning light woke the sleeping lover's reality started to set in for Sakura. She had just made love to Sasuke many times. He could have gotten her pregnant, and he was still there lying beside her. Kissing her good morning.

"Sakura, I'm holding you to your promise. You told me once that you loved me" Said women tried to move out of his embrace. The main word would be tried, because he wouldn't let her go. Not when she was finally his and he was finally hers.

"I was young and didn't know any better. Now I'm too old to wait on people to see me and that be enough." Her words were bitter and he could taste the hatred on his tongue. He loathed the taste for it wasn't of her soul. His Sakura was loving and it shows everywhere she may goes.

"You were always enough I just couldn't have you getting hurt. Now that I know no one will hurt you to get to me. I am ready to build my clan with you."

"No I have someone who I love and that man it not you." Sasuke smile, she made this all too easy.

"Hn" Sasuke-_wait for it…wait for it…_ "It that all you have to say?" _ Sasuke-No my cherry blossom, but you'll wish it was._

"Did you once call out any name other than mine last night? He hasn't even had you in a year and you want to lie to me and sing your undying love for him. Sakura you're smarter than that. Try another lie, I'm waiting…"

_Sakura-Smart ass_

"So am I just to believe that you're going to stay, just like that. Are you out of your mind? I'm not that little girl who is willing to fallow you, who sees you as her raising and falling star. I have a life that I've build with out you." Once again she tried to get out of his embrace with no luck. Like last time Sasuke smiled and kissed Sakura's neck.

"All last night you could have stopped me with one word. You could have said no and I would have stopped anytime. So what ever lie you come up with will only add to my knowledge that you love me. That you want to start a family with me just as much I want to start one with you. So at the moment you have two choices. Get over it now, or after the birth of our first child." He kissed her again except now it was her mouth. In a full passionate kiss that would have left Romeo jealous. "I can wait for you to wake to what we have; the question is how long will it take you to do the same?"

Kissing him back Sakura just laid there on the bed. Speechless and completely confused as to what to do. Rolling on top of him Sakura rocked on his man hood and stated "Since you seem to be truthful about this I'll warn you now. Now that your mine I will not share you with anyone say our kids." She picked up her rocking making him hard with every move she made. "If you cheat on me for any reason I will kill you."

No soon had she said that had he flip her under him. With his eye full of lust he captured her lips; expressing how hungry for her he was with his kiss. Parting for air he whispered "I don't intend to share you either and no man is stupid enough to try and take you from me. But now that you started this up again Sa-ku-ra I'm not going to let you out of this room any time soon. So work is out for today."

Her faced went from shock to horror in a matter of seconds. If she didn't go into then she'd owe Ino-pig and plus never live it down. Concentrating Sakura tried to pushing Sasuke off of her, but couldn't. What was wrong? Now that she was really using her strength he should have went flying.

Said man smiled "Oh and if you look on your hand you'll see the ring on your hand is the reason you can't push me off of you. I told you before I needed you and won't share you with anyone. Since you chose to test me, I need you more for the rest of the day."

Sakura sighed in defeat, for now he'd won. But now that didn't mean that no one had really lost since they had each other? That thought brought up one thing Sasuke had made her forget. Pushing harder than before Sakura separated from her lover. He really needed to hear her out.

"I can't really, I'm sorry, but Sai has been good to me and I can't do this to him." Anger fills Sasuke after hearing his replacement's name. He knew someone was trying to date her, not him, guess he'd have to show her that it was too late and that she was never his.

"Cherry blossom, I hate to break it to you, but he had to of known I was coming for you. That little tat on your neck is proof of it. That feeling you had last night was a warning that I was close. SO he never had a chance and knew it. You are mine, end of story. If you want him to live then when he returns you will tell him. Because if I see him touch you, kiss you or look at you the way I am now. He's a dead man."

That left nothing else to be said. Bottom line was that Sai knew and never told her. Sasuke wasn't going to let her go and that she was now between a rock and a hard place or a dick and a soft bed to be more realistic.

Feeling his lips press hard on her the medic nin gave into her desires of the missing nin as he took her into ecstasy.

**Ok so should I keep going or leave it as is. I have a few more chps in mind. So plez R&R to help me make a choice, thanx.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sai returned the next morning knowing he'd lost his cherry blossom forever. Still he wanted to go and see for him self. Walking to her door he senesce the Uchiha's presence before he opened the door.

There were no words spoken just evil stares from one another. Sai knew Sasuke could kill him, and also knew that Sakura was the only thing stopping him. This goes to say that she had some feelings for him. With that little patch of hope in his heart, Sai asked to speak to Sakura.

"She's sleeping and if you wish to live you will never seek her out again."

"Does she know that you are making decisions for her or did you think this was best for her?"

"Same as my coming wasn't important enough to tell her."

"I didn't have to time to tell her. Do you think I would willingly allow scum like you near her?"

Sasuke's eyes turned red with his hands around Sai's neck. Squeezing as he lifted his body into the air.

"Understand that the only reason I have yet to kill you is because to her. If you have a problem with me being here go tell someone who cares. I'm not leaving without her." Sasuke threw Sai to the closest tree just to meet a pair of emerald eyes.

To say that Sakura was mad was an understatement. If there is one thing that she hated were people making decisions for her. Glaring at Sasuke she ran to help Sai. Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't he stopped her.

"Sai are you alright?" Hugging him she checked to see is he was hurt. "Yes, Sakura I am fine. Naurto hits harder anyway."

Tears filling her eyes she smiled and hugged. With out looking at her red eyed friend she held her ex-boyfriend up to talk to him. Calling back to Sasuke that should be back soon Sakura began her conversation.

****

Once she knew they where out of hearing rang even for Sasuke, Sakura turned and cried into her friend's arms. It was easier when he didn't love her, or acted like he did. But now with him coming back and her feelings still the same. What was she to do?

"Sakura I'm so sorry. I…I should have told you he was coming when I first figured it out, but I had a mission and…" She put a finger to his lips.

"Even if you had told me it wouldn't have stopped him. But Sai please, please promise me that you won't fight him." Sai looked away hurt that she didn't think he could face Sasuke. He would do anything for the one woman who treated him like persons. Not some messed up freak with no social skills.

Even if the odds were stacked against him, he couldn't just let her face this demon alone. His heart wouldn't let him.

"I promise not to fight him as long as he doesn't give me a reason to." she hugged him again and told him to go and inform the team of what has become of her. And if possible to stop Naurto if he started running her direction.

With one last hug and kiss good-bye Sai left the Cherry Blossom to make her way back home.

It was sad really. To think that everyone thought he would hurt his Sakura. It was right ridiculous; even if he lost his mind the village would still have one survivor. Hearing her come in he warped his arms around her waist kissing his way to her lips.

She pushed him away still mad that he tried to kill her friend. Knowing how motherly she could be about them from experience. But how long would she be mad at him, yes the thought was unsettling and he'd do anything to put a smile on her face.

He could already tell this wasn't something that would just go away. Since he was going to spend forever with her, this would have to be taken care of quickly.

With a smile on face he said her name.

_Sakura…_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I own nothing!

Sakura woke up in the hospital. Looking around for someone to explain what happen to her. She saw Ino and Hinata by her bedside. Calling out to them the girls screamed cried and finally gave the pink haired medic some breathing space

"Ok can you two tell me what happened?" The two girls looked between each other wondering who break the news or if it was a good idea. Finally Lady Tsunade stepped in allowing the girls to flee.

"Alright now I know something is wrong if they have called you in here."

"Sakura how long do you think you've been in here?" Looking at her sternly answered her question.

"Maybe a week or two." Her old master shook her head taking in breath.

"It's been a mouth and since that time Sasuke has been brought back. The only thing he asked for is that we allow him to see you. At the time you'd just come back from a mission. He saw you and the both of you went out. A few days he woke up but wouldn't say anything. Today he said you would wake up. Looks like that little shit was right."

"Lady Tsunade is there something you're not telling me." She knew her master well enough to know she was blunt, but she never had kids. So she and Naruto were like her own. If she could protect her from something then it was done."

"I'm sorry, really I don't know how he did it, but you recently gotten a curse mating mark on your neck. We tried to remove it but it seems to be like a life bonding thing. So if you want it off then Romeo is the only way to go. I'm sorry you had to wake up to all this."

Her face was clam but she had too many questions running though her mind. Even if she wanted nothing to do with him, she knew that he was the only one who could answer her questions.

"Can you take me to him or am I stuck in here for a few days." Shaking her head the older women helped Sakura out of bed.

"He's at his estate. I wish I could help more but these assess won't let me near the kid. Something about my life being in danger. Don't they know who their talking to?"

That caused the young women to laugh, "I know you can handle yourself. So can I. You did teach me that."

Sakura left the hospital to talk to the man who had put calm on her. Knowing this wasn't going to end well no matter what happened. Saying a silent pray the girl haired ninja walked to face her love. If you could call him that still.

Sasuke stood in his living room hearing his door open. It was only a matter of time before she woke and came after him. He knew she'd be pissed but there was nothing he could do.

It was his entire fault for not coming after her sooner. He discovered that like him the curse mark wanted to have more of it. When he was taken here it used his sharlgeun to enter her mind and get her agree to be his.

Even if in the dreams he marked her. It surprisingly meant nothing if she didn't want to be with him. So there was a little bit of a up side to this. No matter what she said she loved him. That would have to be enough to get him through this argument.

"You flam throwing son of a bitch. What the hell is wrong with you? First you tell me to move on and forget you. Now I wake up and you put claim on me. Are you stupid cuz if I'm right I was engaged to someone before you showed your emo ass?"

Turning to face her Sasuke went to sit down. Not wanted to have to stand and hear her. If he had to choose he would pick fucking her and fight another day. Yet he knew from the dreams she wouldn't have that. Sadly that's why he liked her. She didn't just roll over anymore; the cherry blossom had a back bone.

"I'm sorry that things happened the way they did, but I'm not sorry it happened. One way or another you would have become mine. So the question is how long you will deny what our bodies have accepted."

Taking in a breath to not snap at him for his arrogances like that has ever helped. Well maybe when she was stuck on stupid with him. Those days where long pass over and if he wanted them back then too damn bad.

"Look I don't have time for this. I have a wedding to start planning again. So if you get this damn thing off me I'll take my leave."

Reminding him-self that he was in love with her and that he couldn't kill her. Sasuke explained things to her. This really could have waited until he calmed down from his encounter with her so called fiancée.

"Sakura please sit down. This is going to take a while and I don't want you back at the hospital."

Glaring at him she walked over to the opposite couch. While she was walking she couldn't help but feel the emotions from her dream come full force. Her heart started beating faster as she tried her best to keep herself calm. Why was this happening all of a sudden?

"I take it you've started to feel the effect. This is why I wanted you to sit down. You see my cherry blossom. That dream was what I should have done a mouth or so ago. But it seems this damn mark thinks I was taking too long. I personally didn't care if you married my replacement. He can't compare to me and that is just how it. Since I came too late either way the curse mark went to see if you could love me. The fact that you loved me is the only reason why you woke up. Most are dead in the first week. While most of it wasn't real most of that did happen. I would come see you at night and Sai and I did fight. Well we did just a few minutes ago."

Sasuke felt her temper shoot up all of a sudden. Seeing her charge at him he waited until she was a feet away before he pushed up and used her force against her. Since she was still weak from her mouth out of it he was able to overpower her.

Feeling his lips on hers, taste of his tongue, and the over whelming since of pleasure was too much for her. He lowered his kissing until he could lick her mark.

Pulling back he whispered. "I wouldn't have taking you this way but it was out of my hands. Even if you don't want to admit it you are mine Cherry Blossom. No matter of words, hate or ex's will change that."

Picking her up Sasuke took Sakura up to the master bed room, his room. "Now let me show you how mad I was to wake up each morning and you not really be there." He settled her between his legs, rocking froth hard to show her what he meant.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" Holding back a moan Sakura closed her eyes until she felt his hands under her dress. "Oh no I have waiting too long for you be here for you to ignore me."

In all honesty Sakura couldn't answer Sasuke if she wanted to. When he licked her mark he'd woke up the feels she hid, the lust she pushed away. Now they were at the front and ready to play.

"Yes Sasuke I feel YOU!" She all but screamed as he took her over like he had in her dream. When she came down from her high she felt his arms around her and knew he wouldn't leave.

Now that it was over Sakura couldn't stop her mind from worrying. Was he in love with her or was it the curse ceal. Did he come back to her because she was the only one he loved? Or the only one who would accept him?

Pushing these thoughts aside she held on to him as she drifted off to sleep.

**An: I know it's been forever, and I plan on updating soon on this story. Plez tell me what you think. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto.

Morning came and Sakura still couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty. Sasuke wasn't one to lie.

Turning her head she saw he wasn't in bed. Figuring he was training she got out of bed and took a shower. She needed time to just think. Everything happens so fast and she knew that even if she was bond to him. There were a lot of things that she needed know.

Letting the water run down her body. Sakura allowed her mind to wonder about the problem at hand. The facts were as fallowed. She loved him and wanted to be with him. But weren't they moving fast even for old friends. What if the curse seal hadn't acted up what then? Would she still be sitting here with Sasuke.

Sasuke heard movement upstairs and put his things away. Knowing his luck the rest of the group would be coming by and he didn't need things on hand to kill his friends with. Well he guest he couldn't call them that anymore. Who can you try to kill and still call friend?

Hearing the shower running the Uchiha climbed the stairs to his room to save water. Smiling at how good it felt to have Sakura back in his life. It was nice waking up to her lying beside him. Not being completely alone made life worth living and with her he planned on doing a lot of that.

When Sasuke opened the door to find Sakura had yet to notice him. Sasuke knew there was a problem. The rest of the house was freezing compared to the bathroom. The cold air should have been enough to wake her from her train of thought.

Standing in the door way he waited for her to either bump into him or sense him. But it seemed she was too deep in thought. Wrapping the towel around her she sat on the toilet and started to cry. Her whole body shock with her sobs the last Uchiha had, had enough.

Crouching down in front of her he sat down looked up at her before finally removing her hands. Her tear fell freely and landed on her lap. When she finally noticed him she hated herself that much more. She was once again the weak Sakura that he'd grown up with. That hurt more than the fact that she had just torn the heart of one of her best friends because she'd never gotten over her last crush.

"Sakura what's wrong." Said woman shock her head trying to stop the tears.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." It didn't matter how old they were he never liked seeing her cry. Her crying said he had failed and failure wasn't in the Uchiha vocabulary.

"All of this is way too fast Sasuke. I was about to be married. I know you don't care but I do. Sai was… Is one of my best friends and now… Now I'm being a complete bitch because I don't even know how to say I'm sorry to him. He has helped me so much and this is how I repay him."

"Sakura in the year since I bite you have you slept with Sai?" His eyes focus solely on the woman in front of him.

"No… but"

"He knew Sakura. That's why you never slept with him. That mark on you made it impossible for you to have sex with anyone but me. If I die than the mark will disappear. That is the only true way you could have been with him."

Finally stopping the Niagara Falls the pink haired medic looked her love in the eye.

"Sex aside I love him. Not like I love you, but still close. I can't just hop from on relationship to another. I have to end things with him and try to start a new with you." She knew adding the fact that he never said he loved her would start another conversation she wasn't ready for. So she just left that for another day.

Sasuke understood her logic. For he, himself was a logic person, but that didn't mean he liked it. Now that he thought it if she hadn't put so much thought into their relationship she would be just like the bimbo's that he'd run from when he was younger. This Sakura was mature and didn't just jump into things head first. Well unless she was being occupied by other more pleasurable things.

"I think I should still live in my apartment. That I think is for the best of everyone." She could feel Sasuke's glaring eyes on her, but that was to be expected. He'd always had his way. She'd hate to be the one to tell him that life wasn't about getting your way.

"Sasuke?"

"I understand taking things slow, but if you can't stay with me then you can't stay with him either. I don't share Sakura you should keep that in mind while you are thinking things over. Besides that I don't see a problem."

Getting up he kissed her forehead and turned to leave. "If you don't want me to persuade you into moving in with me. I advise you putting some clothes on…otherwise I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Sasuke closing the door reminded her that she didn't have any clothes with her. He must have realized the same things because she looked up to see clothes being thorn at her.

_Now that I have a plan on what to do. Things should be smooth sailing for here._

On hour later…

"Forehead what do you mean the wedding canceled. I can't return the ugly dress you picked out. You just wait till you're back at your place."

"Look there's a dance coming up I'm sure you can sell it to someone. Now shut UP!" Sakura was sick of people yelling at her. From her mother to her best friend didn't the loons know that she couldn't do anything about it.

"If that is all the questions and finger pointing I'm leaving." She stood to leave the room of fuming people.

"Where the hell are you going?" Ino screamed at her best friend.

"The hell away from all of you! Damn!"

The door slammed and Sasuke suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. "Leave" was all he said before disappearing again. Everyone looked at each other before hurrying out of the room. The last thing they wanted to deal with was a pissed and venting Uchiha.

**One for two more chapters and that will be the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. Plez R&R. Cherry!**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto

The first night back at home Sakura cried. Everything smelled like Sai. Even if she wasn't in love with him she loved him. She really was a selfish bitch. He must have guested she'd move in with Sasuke and moved his stuff out.

Sitting on her bed she thought about crying but she was out of tears. To be honest Sakura felt like shit. How could this be happening, everything was fine and planed and now she was up shits creek without a paddle.

Now thinking back she hadn't talk to him. Maybe what she needed was closure. If she ended things better maybe then she would be able to look herself in the mirror. Yea she doubt that would be the case, but it was worth a shot.

Walking out the door she was surprised to see just the man she was looking for. Sai looked up shocked. He sometimes wondered if the group was connected mentally. Sakura always had a way of knowing when the others were near. Guess that would never change.

"Sai I was coming to talk to you." He smiled his fake smile that just was use to by now.

"Good ugly I wanted to talk to you as well." Too depressed to hit him she opened the door allowing him to fallow her in.

"I know you hate me and to tell the truth I hate myself. I'm a self bitch who is a gluten for punishment when it comes to Sasuke. I'd hoped that day was a dream and but it far behind me and…" Sia had covered her mouth to stop the rambling.

"Sakura as much as I love you I will gag you if you don't shut up." Taking her hand he sat her down on the couch.

"Sakura I really don't know how to explain how I feel. My chest hurts and i almost cried. I know you love me but not like you love him. And while you feel bad you have to know I knew I couldn't have you. I just hoped he would die. I knew so long as that mark was on you I could never have you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes held hurt and confusion.

"You were happy. Less mopy, we could say that word Sasuke and you not get sad. I didn't want that to go away. When you fell and he returned, I knew then that my time was up." The conversation must have been hard on him, because he turned his head and wouldn't look at her.

"I began talking to a girl at that bar we all go to. She said that you would be okay, but that wasn't why I was upset. I knew you could never stop loving him; I just didn't want to be alone again. So I slept with her a few weeks after. We have been together since."

Laughing was the only thing she could do. Here she was feeling like the devils daughter this ass was un-controllable because he'd slept with another girl. HE felt guilt, not heart broken, well not anymore. I was all just too funny.

"Sakura are you okay. I ran this over in my head and you laughing didn't come to mind as one of your reactions." Right now she truly was confusing him. He'd be told women were complex but she was showing systems of an insane person.

"I'm sorry Sia, but we are both in the same vote. I felt horrible for the way I felt. Here you have already moved on. I'm just glad you have someone and that we both can move on."

Sia's face was confused for a moment. Everyone told him that she would be mad and not to trust her first reaction. Not trusting his people skills the young man just asked her how she was feeling.

"So does this mean you don't hate and that I won't die?" Sakura shook her head and kissed him one the cheek. Understanding the conversation was over Sia left Sakura to her thoughts. Even though this problem was solved her could tell she had so much more on her mind.

**I know it's been a long time and I am sorry, but plez R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto.

Hate. She hated him for doing this to her. Hated herself, for loving him. All he did was walk up and say we are together. There was no thought put into it. No time or compassion.

Well that's what she thought. If Sakura wasn't so busy self-loathing she would have notice everything around her. She would have seen that everything around her house was done. Landry, dishes, grass cut, the list goes on.

She would have also seen that she had a nightly visitor. All he would do was staring at her at night. Just knowing that she was okay was all he needed to get by. Hearing her heart beat and seeing her chest rise and fall. The little things that said I'm alive.

No she didn't see all these things. Not until she went into her dresser and pulled out an old picture. The memories alone were too much so she placed it faced it down. Dressed for the day and headed to work, but when got back it was facing up.

Funny, a picture was the kick in the butt to get her to notice things. The more she looked around the more she saw she didn't truly hate him. She just wanted him to show he cared about her. Sakura had seen her friend's relationships. Naruto was very attentive when it came to Hinata. While Nije was one step under Sasuke in the personality department there was no doubt in his actions that he loved Ten Ten.

Thinking on everything she didn't want to think of Ino. All in all she was doing this to herself. You can't compare your relationship to others. Sasuke would never be any of them and wouldn't behave like the either.

Here she was waiting for him to act like someone he wasn't. In the end that's what made her fall in love with him in the first place. He was different than the other guys. Don't get her wrong she loved his abs, eyes, hair, but he was more than that.

Sasuke was every protective, and when he was thinking straight allowed you to make some mistakes. He would do things for those he cared for without being asked. If every questioned the answer would always be no.

The fact that he lost his family had him chose carefully who he allowed in his life. That she saw after she left the house. Only people he hung around were the rookie nine crew. Even if Naruto was the closest one to him, he held a level of trust with the others.

Lying down on her bed, Sakura thought long and hard on what she was about to do. She knew Sasuke would give her all the time she needs to figure things out. The only problem was that once she agreed there was no out. Not that she wanted one.

Rising from her bed Sakura walked to her closet and looked at her full length mirror. All questions about how she felt about Sasuke and his feeling for her were answered. Now she had to look herself in the mirror.

Her hair still wasn't as long as it used to be, but not as short either. Kind of in the middle. Her eyes were green and her hair was bubble gum pink. Some said she looked trashy with it others loved the hell out of it. They however didn't matter. This was about her.

Could she love Sasuke like he needed to be loved? Did her heart have the strength to be everything that was expected of her? Thinking about everything she didn't want to just jump into an relationship with him and it not work out.

Her cure mark pulsed. Another thing she didn't notice. Whenever he was near it pulsed, like a honey your home call. The feeling didn't hurt, if anything it was comforting. He must be on his nightly rounds of check her house. She was so stupid to not notice sooner.

Still looking at the mirror she did something she hadn't in a while. Sakura asked her heart what it wanted, what could it stand, was this the right thing to do?

_**I know you're scared. Loving him for so long and finally getting what you want is scary. But I feel his heart, it wants to love you. I want to love him. He has hurt and shattered our love. Still I'm asking you to love him more. Despite what many may think love is not for the weak. Only the strong and stand the challenges of love. **_

_**Now take both hands and knock the hell out of your fear. With fear down for the count ( at least for now). Get your keys and walked to his house. Talk to him about what we are afraid of, take baby steps. Because this is your forever, it goes at your pace and no one else.**_

Sakura smiles for minute, this was so crazy. To tell the truth she hadn't done anything like this since she was little. Now a day she would think everything through, not wanted to feel like a fool, but now wasn't as time to think. Now was a time to trust her heart and take action.

Sasuke walked into his house. Sakura was acting strange. She was looking at herself in the mirror. No clothes to check and see if they fit; just her looking at her reflection in the mirror. For a moment he wanted to climb through her (always) unlocked window and see what was wrong.

Like always he kept his distance giving her all the space she needed. Even though they both knew she couldn't really be with anyone else, Sasuke didn't want to trap her. If she wanted to move in and one day marry him then she would on her time.

(Even if all of his acts of kindness went unnoticed) He guessed she had a lot on her mind, working at the hospital and all. So he would wait for his cherry blossom to figure things out on her own. NO one said of course that he liked said waiting. Or that he wasn't taking his frustrations out on his friends when training, or enemies when on missions.

Thinking about it all awoken his anger, the suddenly pulse of his curse mark calmed him. The fact that Sakura was close hit him only seconds later. Turning around he walked to the door and opened it before she could knock.

Stepping back he asked her to come in and motioned for her to sit down. Touching her would be bad; sitting too close to her would be just as bad. Kissing her would lead to him making her stay the night in any way he could.

She sat down and blushed. He hadn't seen the shy Sakura for some time now, it was cute. "I'm sorry to come here so late I just need to talk to you."

"Okay."

No hn, wow. "I don't know if I'm ready to move in with you, but I am ready to try a relationship with you." Sakura looked the man in the eye, expecting to see reds blazing at her.

"So you want more time."

"Yes, I just…I don't know if I can be everything you need me to be. I'm not ready to be a mother; I don't see my hours at the hospital changing…"

Sasuke kissed Sakura softly. "I don't expect you to, and what do you mean all I need you to be. I don't need anything, but you. I need your temper, irritation, motherly, stubborn, loving,….I need you. That's all I need."

Her heart stopped, just her, what!? "I…how…What!?"

"I only need you Sakura. Nothing else. Just. YOU!"

Neither one knew who moved first but within a blink of an eye she was on the couch. Legs wrapped around him, hand pull him closer to her. Allowing him to dominate the kiss and moan when he moved down to her neck.

Just as quickly as it started it stopped. Sakura swore she was going to kill him. Looking into his eyes she saw desire. Which confused her as to why he stopped?

"If you don't leave now you won't. I don't want you to be mad at me in the morning. When you start sleeping in my bed I will do everything in my power to continue it."

Taking in deep breathes she tried to think of what she wanted to say. Mr. can't wait a damn minute continued before she could start.

"I know that is selfish so this is your only warning. Leave or you are moving back in." Sakura chuckled with this nice side of him. He was so sweet for giving her an out. However she really missed him and was starting to see what he heart meant. They would move at their own pace.

"Sasuke I love you because you are selfish. I have known that about you for a Very long time now. We can move at our own pace. I'm not leaving and you are not going to stop making love me until I am no longer able to move. WAIT!"

The Uchiha smiled, "Oh no, you already said it. And NO you will not work tomorrow. I meant what I said, and I'm going to start by proving my point tonight."

Even though Sakura should have been afraid of what her love had in store for her, she couldn't bring herself to. He was Sasuke Uchiha and she was Sakura Harunor. They needed each other.

_**This is the end! I hope you liked it. I loved writing it. Plez R&R so that I know how I did.**_


End file.
